Poetry, Robin?
by StarCatBurning
Summary: How can Robin find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Starfire? Oneshot, Valentine's Day special.


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that's right.**

* * *

><p>Poetry, Robin?<p>

"Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue.<br>Beast Boy's good at videogames,  
>And so are - Oh, <em>screw it!" <em>

Robin tossed another piece of scrunched - up paper into his rapidly overflowing wastebasket. He slammed his fist into the table. To anyone listening outside, it would seem that Robin was writing poetry while simultaneously coming to a dead end on a Slade lead. In fact, it was worse than the two combined. He was writing _love poetry._ To whom, might you ask? To Starfire, of course.

Sure, he could take Slade on single-handedly, give Trigon a sound beating, destroy a whole army of robots determined to dismember him, but love poetry? Nuh-uh. One of the very few things the Boy Wonder couldn't do.

For Valentine's Day. God, he just hated the day. That was the day in which fangirls would go crazy over him, sending all sorts of weird stuff, love poetry (which wasn't any better than his), chocolates, which Beast Boy always managed to scoff, and, well, other objects he didn't want to mention. Latex objects. Which led to him being seriously weirded out, and jumpy, and irritable every Valentine's Day. As Beast Boy and Cyborg liked to joke, it was the only time of the year when Robin showed signs of PMS.

That had led to a very sweaty and absolutely tired Beast Boy and Cyborg, from all the extra hours of training they'd been forced to undergo as punishment. And still Robin's condition had been met with no improvement.

But now he was stuck here, doing something that went against his will completely. You see, he couldn't find anything good for Starfire as a present, so he decided, why not poetry? After all, her people were extremely poetic, and even though his poems would be puny compared to the 6000 verse epics of her people, it would be known to the world - or at least Starfire - that he'd tried. And most probably by the time she read it (assuming he actually sent it) he would be dead and buried. She'd have to tell him how much she loved him back in front of his grave. Then he mentally shook himself. _Dick Grayson, get a move on and stop being such a di- an asshole,_ he corrected himself.

He pasted his next draft onto the computer screen so it would be illuminated by the computer's backlight, and he could he could look at it properly to edit it - not that it needed much editing anyway - it'd probably join the rest of its counterparts in the bin. He sighed. Why did life have to be so _hard_?

A beep alerted him to an incoming message from Batman. "Dick, I need-" Mortified, Robin snatched the poetry away from the screen, but Batman had already seen. He cocked an eyebrow. "Poetry, Robin?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Robin grunted, more than a little embarrassed, but trying not to look it.

Batman's smirk remained. "When you're done with declaring your unconditional love for your girlfriend - "

"I said, _shut up!_"

There was a knock at the door, and, findiong this as a way to escape from Bruce, he opened it. "Star...fire?"

She was standing there in a simple gown that matched her green eyes, holding a bunch of roses. She looked at him through her lashes. "Hello, Robin." His heart caught in his throat; he found himself suddenly robbed of speech. Starfire came in at his request, seeing Batman on the screen. She giggled. "Hello, Bruce. I believe Catwoman has told me that your gift of the strawberry-flavoured latex condoms is most wonderful, she plans to use them on you tonight-"

"Starfire!" hissed Bruce, caught in extreme chagrin. "Shhh!" Robin grinned. She certainly knew how to shut Batman up. Disgruntled, Batman reached forward, cutting out the transmission.

It was then that Starfire noticed the paper in the bin. "Robin, why is there so much paper in the bin?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was kinda hoping you might like poetry, so I tried writing some. I'm not much of a poet compared to you though..."

"Oh, Robin," Starfire breathed. "That is the most thoughtful of you! However, I just wished to know that you love me, and for you to know - that I love you too."

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

He took a deep breath."Star, you mean more to me than anything in life. You're the one I've always loved, the one I always will."

"I don't want anything to come between that."

"Nothing ever will..."

He seized her lips, capturing them in his own, kissing her gently and passionately as his hands slowly slipped into the top of her gown, and at the same time, her hands roamed inside his shirt, smoothing over his chest.

After a long time, they broke apart, and Robin grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Robin took Starfire's hand. "Now let's go see what those latex objects are _really _used for..."

It was the dead of night, but the tower was hardly quiet. Sounds of passion emanated from Robin's room as he drew Starfire closer. She was his for the night, and he was enjoying every bit of it. Kiss, touch, and moan. This was the best Valentine's Day present anyone could have.

There was a sudden intrusion, however. "You know this is considered porn from where I'm standing?"

Robin threw a pillow at the screen without looking, hitting it with perfect aim. "Go and find Catwoman, you jerk."

Laughter ensued. "Really, you're in no position to demand anything."

"I said, GO AWAY!"

Starfire mumbled herself awake, and blinking once or twice, focused on the screen. Her eyes flared up. "BRUCE WAYNE!"

Robin grinned. Bruce would _definitely_ feel it in the morning...

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it, and happy belated Valentine's Day!<strong>


End file.
